1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for requirement management.
2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional manufacturing and sales management system, a technology in which a sales department system transmits automatically order entry information ranked as a forecast order entry, a preliminary order entry, and a final order entry, input order information, and sales stock information with respect to each sales item to a production management system of a factory, the factory computes a production plan automatically and transmits automatically a reply of factory shipment to the system of the sales department, and the sales department system automatically allocates delivery dates with respect to each piece of order entry information and replies to a client on a delivery date is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-44550).
In the conventional technology, however, there has been a problem that a detailed instruction of production cannot be provided to the factory based on requirement information. In addition to this, there has been another problem that when the contents of the requirement information are changed, it is impossible to provide timely and automatically an instruction to the factory corresponding to the change.